


play by play

by shesmiledlikeaknife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fisting, Author's self-indulgence, Collars, Dom!Tony, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mile High Club, Panic Attacks, Panty Kink, Peter is 17, Peter's had shitty doms in the past, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Smut, peter is insecure, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesmiledlikeaknife/pseuds/shesmiledlikeaknife
Summary: No one bats an eye when Tony Stark walks in the building with the boy in a collar behind him, head down.Nobody would dare; Tony owned the building, and besides, they all seen it before. There was a proverbial revolving door of pretty young subs that wore the man's collar. Except Tony treats his newest sub differently, and only those closest to him know why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, de-lurking for Starker Week. Then I'm going back to under my rock, ya'll. Bai.

No one bats an eye when Tony Stark walks in the building with the boy in a collar behind him, head down.

Nobody would dare; Tony owned the building, and besides, they all seen it before. There was a proverbial revolving door of pretty young subs that wore the man's collar. Except Tony treats his newest sub differently, and only those closest to him know why.

Peter Parker may be the youngest sub he's ever had, but he's also the one whom he can't imagine living without.

Most days Peter can't believe it either; even when Tony showers him with affection and pets him and fucks him languidly like they have all the time in the world. They do, but it's always in the back of Peter's mind that Tony Stark's reputation was known to be charming and seductive and the perfect dom any sub could hope for. Don't get attached, they all warn. Subs in his position couldn't afford to. He was lower-class, he came from nothing and most likely would return back to nothing. So as underhanded as may have felt, Peter never spent any of the money Tony would slip him. He saved it, knowing any day he could expect the man to come in and take back his collar and Peter would be back to square one.

"What's on your pretty mind?" Tony asks, fingertips trailing down Peter's neckline where the boy’s collar rested before capturing his chin, lightly ordering, "look at me.”

Peter does, he's unable not to when Tony asks so nicely. He pushes his thoughts to the far corners of his mind, reminding himself to be good. Be a good sub for your dom and your dom will be good to you, his mother's voice says in his head. He passed sub training and regular schooling with flying colors, all his teachers said he was not only a good sub, but clearly a genius, too. Some doms wouldn't like that, but Tony Stark evidently did.

Tony loved to talk to him about work, asking for his opinion. Most evenings Peter would have his head in Tony's lap, the older man's fingers shifting through his locks as he read the latest science dissection on nanotechnology. Tony owned SI and had a room full of texts dedicated to all sort of sciences Peter loved. Tony loved his brain as much as his body, he would tell him raggedly as he fucked his mouth sometimes. Peter would preen from the praise, happy to have a dom who clearly wasn't threatened if their sub could do quadratic equations in seconds and knew more about physics than most people ever would in a lifetime.

_"You could go to MIT," Tony would tell him and Peter wasn't sure; subs in advanced schooling, especially like MIT was unheard of. It wasn't something subs were expected to do. They technically could, but few didn't, and most couldn't afford it._

_Except Tony is loaded, and MIT tuition probably cost nothing compared to what the man made in an hour._

_"I... I rather stay here, with you," Peter tried to reason with him, trying to change the subject by placing his hand over the hard length of the man. They were just grinding against each other moments ago until Tony out of nowhere brought up the subject._

_Tony doesn't let up though, eyes examining him knowingly, his hand curling around the boy’s hand over his crotch, stifling the movement. "Really? Because you seem to enjoy it. Spending time in my R &D lab." _

_"I like it because I'm with you," Peter presses, then added demurely, “sir."_

_Tony's brow furrows and he sighs, "Don't do that.”_

_Peter looks down, helpless. Tony's frustration is clear on his face, his body language. Peter immediately feels himself falter, and he drops to his knees and before he can say anything-_

_"Don't hide behind your status," Tony says in a severe tone,” I didn't say you could kneel, Peter. Stand up. Now.”_

_He complies, but he doesn't dare look up, his heart hammering in his chest._

_"I don't want you to think I want some empty-headed, meek sub, " Tony explains, and his tone is stern, and his expression is serious, and Peter is waiting in anticipation of what his punishment will be._

_"You're brilliant, so brilliant," Tony says, "and damn it, I want to give you the world, if you let me. But you won't. I'm not sure what I'm failing at if you can't let me take care of you. That's my job, Peter. My right as your dom.”_

_Unbidden tears come to his eyes when he hears the ache in Tony's voice. He's not supposed to make his dom feel that way. Ever. It's unacceptable and he should be punished-_

_"Hey, look at me, darling," Tony asks, voice soft, and Peter hesitates but eventually looks up._

_"You're perfect, you're everything and more than I could ever want.”_

_"Tony, I... I’m sorry," he manages to say, his tongue feels too thick, and the words don't come right, "I'm not sure if I can...do that, is all. I rather stay with you, because I feel safe with you.”_

_That part was true, he wasn't lying._

_"Silly boy," Tony murmurs under his breath, "as if I let you leave me. I'll teach, I'll donate money. Whatever, MIT is going to have to get used me hanging around a lot more if you’re there.”_

Presently, Peter gives Tony his best smile, the one he knows lights up his entire face. He’s had other doms before Tony, he knows his place. Tony works long hours, stays up odd hours, and the last thing he needed was his sub being a handful.

“I’m just thinking of our next trip,” he says, remembering Tony earlier in the week mentioning he may have to go to Dubai for business, and he wanted to take Peter with him since it would be an extended trip.

“Yeah?” Tony says, smirking, “I’m already thinking of all the wild nightclubbing we can do. You’ll look so pretty, dolled up in the lingerie I bought you. Show you off, make them jealous. But everyone there will know whose collar you’re wearing, and I’ll just sit back and enjoy their envy.”

Peter feels his face flush, the heat coiling in his gut. He loves being put on display as Tony’s. It never fails to sooth his insecurities, because if Tony is flaunting him around like that, he wasn’t going away anytime soon. It was written in his contract that he enjoyed exhibitionism, and Tony never failed to do all the things he liked without him ever having to ask.

He climbs into the man’s lap, letting his arms wrap around the man’s neck as Tony’s hands grip his hips securely.

Tony kisses his throat, and Peter feels the heat simmer down the length of his body from it, and he doesn’t need to say the words that he very much likes that idea.

Tony brings one hand up to Peter’s mouth, rubs the pads of his fingers over Peter’s lips. "Suck," he commands. "Get them wet.”

Peter parts his lips and sucks two of Tony’s fingers into his mouth with a low moan, twirling his tongue around them until they're slick with spit. Tony watches him with that intense, dark gaze of his, not giving away what he may be thinking as Peter sucks on his fingers like he would his cock.

Eventually he pulls out his fingers and tells Peter to strip. Peter scrambles off his lap and complies, and when he’s done, Tony quickly unzips himself, taking his hard length out of his dress pants but leaving everything else on, dressed impeccably as he always is in a suit. Tony tells him to get back on his lap, bringing his spit-soaked fingers between Peter’s legs, fingertips sinking into him with hardly any resistance.

Peter feels himself shake, trying to hold himself up as Tony presses against his prostate, and his cries are stolen by Tony’s mouth, who sucks on Peter’s tongue like the boy’s mouth belongs to him now, and they both know it to be true.

 It doesn’t take long before Tony is pressing in, thick and unyielding, burying himself deep, holding Peter by his hips. It’s hard and fast and it doesn't take long before Peter comes, Tony's hand jacking him off and Peter winds up being carried to the bed, and the rest of the evening he's too fucked inside out to even think anymore.

* * *

Happy drops him off through the back entrance. It’s rare that Peter comes to the building alone and he prefers to be discreet to avoid any crowds. Usually Tony would be with him, but Tony was in all meetings all day and so he ordered his chauffeur to bring his sub by when Peter told him he had a surprise for him that couldn’t wait. The front desk receptionist, (blonde, pretty sub who was collared), informs Peter Tony is still with a client and will be out momentarily. Peter takes a seat on the sofa next to the door, brimming with excitement. He had applied to MIT a month ago and finally got his letter. He knew Tony could’ve pulled strings, but he wanted to apply himself; needed to know Peter Parker could get into MIT, not Tony Stark’s sub.

The envelope is in his jacket pocket, and he calm himself down by remembering that whether he got in or not, Tony would be proud of him for just applying.

The door opens and a leggy with an ample-bust redhead woman walks out, hands pulling her short skimpy dress down, and Peter sees her hair and clothing both look a bit disheveled. He bits his lip, reminding himself to not jump to conclusions. Her neck is bare, his is not. He’s got Tony’s collar, he sleeps in the billionaire’s bed every night. He’s got nothing to worry about.

He signed the contract, knowing full well there was no exclusivity clause for Tony. It was rare for doms to practice monogamy with their subs. Peter made sure his limitations had it; he learned that lesson the hard way long ago if he didn’t put it down, doms would automatically assume the sub would be open for being shared in a scene.

The redhead turns her head and sees him, and she smirks, and Peter wonders if she’s laughing at him inwardly. She tells the front receptionist she’ll be back in a week, saying at the end, “I’ll forward the contract later this evening. Make sure Mr. Stark sees it, yes?”

The receptionist affirms she will, and Peter quickly averts his eyes, seeing that she’s looking at him, and he doesn’t want to see the pity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW** : Peter has a panic attack, and there's some past trauma revealed.

When Peter walks in, he’s on autopilot, dread and anticipation knotting together in his stomach. Tony immediately notices, because Tony notices every little thing. Peter swallows dryly, trying not to say what’s on his mind. Because for the first time, he’s requested a meeting outside their normal times together. 

Tony senses his hesitancy and beckons the boy to lay down on the sofa cushion in the center of the room. He tries not to think as he does so, and Tony joins him, carding his fingers through his hair.

Peter lets out a shuddering breath at the touch, feeling the tension drain from him.

“C’mon, kid, don’t keep me waiting,” Tony tells him, his tone gentle as he says the words but the underlying meaning behind them is clear. “You sounded so happy and enthusiastic over the phone. What happened between now and then?”

Peter reaches into his jacket, pulling out the now crinkled envelope. He thinks if his future is with Tony, then he’s fine either way. And if it’s not, he’s just done this for nothing.

Tony takes it from his hand, and his surprise is evident in his expression.

“You should open it,” Tony tells him, “it’s addressed to you.”

“I can’t,” Peter admits, glancing up, eyes begging, “please, can you? I don’t…I _can’t_ look until you tell me what it says.”

Tony nods, accepting his answer. He tears it open quickly, and Peter watches him, riveted.

Tony’s expression gives nothing away, and Peter wishes he could read the man. More than ever. Then Tony tugs him up, completely surprising him by kissing him. Peter moans, but Tony smells off. Like lavender and for the first time, he turns his head away.

“You got in,” Tony tells him, smiling, then asks, “what’s wrong, baby boy? I thought you be happy.”

He should be riding a high, but instead he blurts out petulantly, “Are you getting a new sub? Is that why you wanted me to apply? So you would have more time for another?”

Tony looks confused, and his brows furrow. “Sweetheart, I run a multi-billion-dollar company, and I’m not getting younger. When would I have time for another sub? You keep me plenty occupied in that department.”

“I-I just…the sub from earlier-"

“Natasha?” Tony laughs, “she’s nothing, baby. She just needed a spanking for acting up earlier. She’s a handful and with no dom, I had to.”

_She’s nothing, baby._

_He’s nothing, baby._

Different pronoun, but he’s heard that line before. Panic gnaws at his chest, but he braves through it, nodding; accepting.

“I meant what I said the other day,” Tony tells him, his palm sliding down the nape of Peter's neck and curling around the clasp of the boy's collar, “I’m never letting you go, you know that, don’t you. I’m taking you out, tonight. I want the entire world to know you’re going to MIT, and guess what? I don’t give a fuck what the traditionalist columnists say.”

“Yes,” Peter says, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

“I’m not sure we’re communicating correctly,” Tony says, and then presses, “you’re upset. I can tell, what is it?”

“Nothing,” Peter says quickly, “it’s stupid.”

“Not stupid if you’re lying to my face like that,” Tony calls him out, “you know how I feel about that. I’m not going to tolerate it.”

He doesn’t want to talk about this. He _can’t_ talk about this and his throat closes up. If he talks about it, he might never stop, or worse, just cry hysterically and throw up. And that wouldn’t solve anything. No, in fact, it would make it so much worse because then he would make the older man more upset with him. He thinks of the last time he made his dom upset and what happened and he-

"Breathe," Tony orders, and puts a hand over the Peter’s jaw and tilts his head towards him so he could look into his eyes. Peter is startled by the touch, not realizing he was on the fringe of having a panic attack, too lost in his spiraling thoughts. “You're going to hyperventilate if you don't control your breathing. I need you to concentrate on your breathing, baby. Please.”

_Please._

The word confuses him, but it’s enough to break him out of the haze and focus on the motions of Tony’s arms wrapped around him, stroking his back and arms and the smell and texture of the man grounds him. Tony’s strong cologne always under his neck and chest, the smooth soft feel of the expensive cloth under his fingertips of the man’s three-piece suit, Tony’s eyes. Big, brown, kind. And they looked scared, and that’s strange because Tony Stark is the most powerful man he’s met, and he’s not supposed to look scared. People fear him. People were supposed to be scared of Tony Stark.

"Do I scare you?" Tony asks quietly, and Peter realizes too late he said that last part out loud. The arms around him loosen, "Is that it?" 

"W-What?" Peter finally finds his voice, "no, that's not it."

Tony sighs wearily. "Because you never tell me anything. Even when I ask."

"You don't scare me," Peter says, "never. I'm sorry, I know it's....inappropriate to think of a past contracts with your current dom."

"You know there's this thing called a stipulation in the beginning of our contract," Tony reminds him, "where if the sub doesn't feel comfortable, they're supposed to tell their dom about it? If you think it's relevant, I want to know."

"He said that too, you know," Peter admits quietly, "what you said earlier; that it was nothing, and it  _wasn't_. He told me I wasn't enough, and I-I was a bad sub because I complained too much, or I talked too much. I was too _inquisitive_. I'm sorry, it's stupid."

"Not stupid at all," Tony says, and there's a hard edge to his voice, and Peter instinctively knows it's not aimed at him. "If you want to tell me, I'm listening. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine too. I'm not going to force you to talk about it, but you're definitely next time going to tell me if I say or do anything you don't like. Because that is what  _our_ contract is built on. Honesty, trust, and of course all the filthily things I love doing to you, too. But those two first."

"I thought if I gave him what he wanted, even if I didn't want it, he wouldn't leave," Peter says, and his voice is shaky but he's somehow finds the courage to say it, because Tony's soft fingers are pressing against his face, and the feel of Tony's touch makes him feel grounded, _safe_ , "and I-I was naive to think if I did everything my dom wanted, even if I didn't, then he'll be nice to me again, and treat me good, l-like he used to. Like I wanted. Everything would be okay, you know? Because if _he_ was happy, I could be happy, too." 

"Yeah, I get it," Tony says, tone clipped. His touch is still gentle, but his eyes visibly harden. "That's not stupid at all, Peter. That's abuse."

"I consented," Peter says, "I didn't report it. That's on me."

"No, it's not," Tony corrects, "don't do that, that's not on you. You didn't want it, you said."

"But-"

"Shh," Tony murmurs, "c'mon, let's go home. You don't have to tell me anymore, I can tell it's making you more upset, you're shaking."

"Yeah, okay," Peter says easily, and his mouth feels dry, and his eyes are wet but Tony doesn't comment. Doesn't tell him to clean up his face and look more presentable. All those thoughts are just his past insecurities,  _his_ voice telling him that. Not Tony's. 

Tony takes him back, to his bed, undresses him slowly, and when Peter reaches out by gripping him by the wrist, Tony lets him.

"You're so perfect, such a good sub for me," Tony tells him, and Peter believes him. Because Tony uses that low rasp in his voice only when he's pleased, fingertips tracing the boy's spine and Peter can't find himself to argue. His skin shivers from the words, and Tony holds him, and there's too much pleasure from being held like this, and Peter reaches back with an arm, hand curving around Tony's hip, tugging the man closer. 

"Yeah, I know," Tony says into the back of Peter's neck, and Peter's even breathing tells him the boy is asleep. "I'm here, baby. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN** : There's more, I swear. I got the Dubai trip written out. I got more kinky shit. I got more angst and misunderstandings. I got drama and corporate espionage. But it's real annoying when your computer is constantly on the fritz and editing my rough drafts on google docs with my phone is haaaard. DROP ME A LINE IF YOU WANT SOMETHING IN PARTICULAR.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEED THE UPDATED TAGS.

Peter has never flown before, much less been on a plane quite as nice as this. The private jet is decked out and sleek and modern; all supple leather seats that recline all the way back, dark stained wood that shines and a fully stocked mini-bar. Even has a private suite with a real bed and lush carpeting and an adjoining spacious bathroom. It's like a piece of Tony's entire penthouse apartment has been transformed and customized to fit all the comforts of home in such a small space. It's not surprising; Tony's tastes were always over the top and lavish. But Peter hadn't anticipated his nerves getting to him this much.

It feels like it's been forever, but it's only been minutes since they've taken off the ground and Peter's fingers are still tightly gripping the arm rest, and he can't stop shifting in his seat, trying to get more comfortable, stretching his legs out, trying not to think that he's over twenty thousand feet from the ground and-

"Twitchy much?" Tony's voice filters in, pulling Peter away from his ominous, ruminating thoughts. Tony lifts the arm rest between them, pulling it up to its upright position, snaking an arm around his waist, pulling the boy into a comforting embrace. Peter smiles, enjoying how Tony always had this innate ability to make any situation incredibly intimate and safer. He slides his hand along the length of the arm squeezing him, reminding himself of the statistics he had read somewhere. He had a much higher chance of dying in a car accident than in an airplane crash.

“Are you not looking forward to our trip? Partying, enjoying the local cuisine, and dancing the night away, skinny-dipping at 2 am in morning? Waking up and fucking?" Tony asks him, his tone is teasing and sweet and Peter forces himself to open his eyes to meet his dom's gaze.

"We could do that anytime," Peter replies cheekily, with a confidence he doesn't feel and Tony of course knows.

"Yeah but you've never been outside the country. There's a whole world at there we could explore," Tony says, "lots of beautiful places I can take you. Unfortunately teleportation hasn't been invented yet so for now flying is the only way."

"I know, and I want to but I've never...flown before s-so I'm not used to...how long is the flight again?"

"Around twelve hours," Tony answers, clearly amused because this isn't the first time Peter's asked this exact question in the last twenty-four hours. Then he surprises Peter next when he releases both their seat belts and pulls the boy impossibly closer. Peter at first protests, mumbling about the seatbelt sign still on and Tony asks the pilot to turn it off through the intercom after verifying there is no risk of turbulence.

His eyes widen when Tony slithers down his seat, as his deft fingers slip under Peter's shirt to untuck it, splaying his hand along his abdomen, thumb grazing the smooth skin there and Peter feels his breath catch in his throat at the warmth the touch radiates.

"W-what are--" Shouldn't he be the one on his knees? That's how it normally went. The question is never asked fully because Tony palms him through the material of his jeans, making him harden instantly.

He feels his face flush, unable to help thrusting up into the hand teasing him, and he inhales sharply, his brain short-circuiting when Tony tugs down the zipper, the man's tone calm and collected as he explains, "Distraction is the best technique to help with anxiety, sweetheart. You're going to be a good boy for me and let me do this or not?" The warning is there, hidden beneath Tony's lust-filled gaze and Peter nods, both hands gripping into the seat.

Tony quickly peels his jeans off, and Peter swallows thickly, remembering how he felt when he first put on the red flimsy lace panties, the fabric see-through and so delicate, yet so raunchy and he had felt silly at first. But the look Tony fixes him is dark and heated and he knows without a doubt the man likes it, likes seeing Peter wear the lingerie he bought for him.

"Fuck sweetheart, this is hottest thing I've ever seen," Tony murmurs, leaning forward to nip at his inner thigh, goatee scratching against Peter's already sensitive skin. Peter can't help that his dick twitches, because Tony is so _close_ , and he can feel the warm breath of the man over the thin material. But Tony purposefully bites and sucks at his hipbone and inner thighs, teasing him instead.

"Ah, ah...!" is all he can say, squirming and panting.

"Look at you, so pretty," Tony compliments, easily moving aside the flimsy material, palm stroking him and the other still on Peter’s stomach, gentle pressure to keep him still. Peter can't look away, the image of Tony Stark perfectly, stupidly hot because he’s still all buttoned up, jacket and tie and hair still perfectly in place, looking every bit as intimidating and in charge as he always does, but he's on his knees and stroking Peter's cock and doesn't even look slightest bit flustered. Of course he doesn't, Peter thinks dimly. He owns everything. From the plane to everything inside it, including him.

Peter's hips buck up out of their own volition when Tony swipes his thumb over a particular sensitive spot, and he shuts his eyes tightly, mouth open as he gasps.

"Eyes on me, no closing them," the man orders and he squeezes Peter's cock, preventing the boy's impending release (never-mind how embarrassingly horrifying it is Peter could come from just this alone). Peter looks at the man, eyes wide and he's unsure where his dom is going with this, but he won't disobey. Not ever.

"Good boy," Tony smiles when Peter complies, and holds the boy's gaze as he trails his fingertips lower, feeling the wetness there. "You prepped yourself, too? You're so considerate. All stretched out and wet for me. Makes it so much easier to do this." And by _this_ , he means pressing and stretching Peter, fingers opening the boy wider. Peter's entire body _shakes_. The overwhelming feeling of his nerves make the sudden intrusion that much hotter, a rush of pleasure burning up his spine.

“So good, darling. You take it so well,” Tony tells him, three fingers deep and Peter nearly sobs from the overstimulation. His eyelashes are wet, and he tries his best to keep his eyes open as his vision blurs.

"Tell me your color," he prompts him, cruelly ceasing his motions, and Peter _whines_.

"G-Green," he gasps out breathlessly.

"Yeah? Think you can take one more, then?" Tony cajoles, "you're so fucking good. Look at you, so hungry to be filled."

"Yes," Peter finally manages to choke out, " _please_."

"You ask so nicely, always so well-mannered," he chuckles, and pushes a fourth finger in, and Peter claws helplessly at the seat beneath him, unable to control his hips from bucking, "Let's take this to the bedroom. Stretch you out better that way. Have the next twelve hours to see if you can take it all. What do you say, Peter?"

Peter's eyes widen at the implication and Tony catches the look and confirms, and he immediately says yes.

He barely has a moment to whine at the loss when Tony pulls his slicked fingers out because the man so quickly lifts him up and carries him to the bedroom, stripping him and pushing him face first onto the mattress and Peter whimpers at the feeling of the soft sheets against his front and Tony climbs behind him, easily maneuvering him onto his elbows and knees. 

"Gonna need a lot more lube to get you all nice and loose sweetheart," he observes, and just like the bedroom at home, the one here has a drawer already stocked with it. Hands gripping tightly onto the sheets below him, he waits for the pressure but Tony just goes back to gentle strokes. One, two, three...and by the time he has the forth finger back in, hand soaked with copious amount of lubricant to ease his way back in, that Peter can feel it soaking the sheets, does Tony try to nudge his thumb inside alongside his fingers. 

Peter breath stutters, feeling the stretch and burn of it, and cries a little at the jarring bulge of the man's knuckles. 

"Almost there," Tony whispers and it's the first time Peter hears the man's voice waver with thick emotion, and feels him dribble more lube onto his hand, twisting it in gently with his thumb folded along the line of his palm. "You're doing so good, Peter, so perfect. God, I-"

Peter lets out a cry, torn between pain and pleasure as the widest part of Tony's knuckles press inside him, dropping his head back to the mattress and clenches his hands because the burn and pleasure are both one and the same and he can _feel_ Tony working his hand in deeper, folding his fingers into a fist inside Peter and he moans low in his throat as Tony grinds his knuckles against his prostate.

"So proud, never thought you let me do this," Tony says, tone in awe and Peter _preens_. Because he's never heard the man sound so wrecked before, and he's not even fucking him. "You okay? Talk to me."

"G-g-green," he hiccups, tears flowing freely but it's not from pain. He's _hard_ and he squirms. "I...gonna..."

"Come?" Tony supplies, and reaches underneath the boy, gripping onto his cock, squeezing. "Gonna come just from this? You're so stuffed baby, look at you. Want you to come for me. Just for me. Just like this."

* * *

 

Peter wakes up to Tony gently shaking him, hot breath against his ear as the man whispers he needs to get up.

“Don’t wanna,” Peter mumbles into the soft Egyptian sheets. His entire body aches in the best way. He blinks awake, memories rushing back and he feels a wave of guilt wash over him. He had passed out.

"I'm sorry," he says needlessly, "I fell asleep." 

Tony nuzzles his neck, pressing a kiss to the collar. "It's fine. Hot actually, and a great boost to the ego, kid. Watching you fall apart like that and black out from the pleasure. You were perfect."

Peter blushes, "Y-yeah?"

"You really have no idea," Tony swears, his tone in disbelief, "Makes me wish I had filmed it."

"You can," Peter says softly, "you can film it next time, I wouldn't mind."

Tony opens his mouth to say something but the intercom crackles to life, announcing they were landing in ten minutes and they needed to get seated and buckle up and the moment is gone. Tony stands up from the bed, glancing at his watch and pulls out his phone, typing away and Peter recognizes Tony is in his business mode now. This is the first time he's ever accompanied Tony on one of his business trips, and he's still unsure what he's expected to do when the man is working. Unlike New York City; he doesn't know anyone here. 

"Tony!" A large bald man calls from the bottom of the aircraft stairs once they've landed and Peter recognizes him as the executive officer of S.I he's seen in photos with Tony.

Beside the man is a dark-haired sub, her diamond collar glinting in the sunlight. Her hair is sleek black and she's dainty and looks every part of the picturesque glamorous looking sub to be seen with the business tycoon standing beside her.

Which makes him almost wish he had changed into the suit Tony has brought him, but Tony told him there was no need for business dress yet; they were going straight to the hotel to check in.

"Hey Obie," Tony says casually, taking off his sunglasses and looking at the sub beside him. "You didn't tell me you got a new sub."

"Recent development," the man replies, and his eyes glint over to Peter, who feels very inadequate by the assessing gaze. "I'm surprised you brought yours. You never have before with the others."

Tony smiles. "Never wanted to before. Peter, meet Obadiah Stane. Obie, Peter Parker."

"You have certainly changed your tastes, Tony," Obadiah remarks without further explanation, then beckons his sub forward, putting his enormous hands over her small shoulders and pushing her forward, as if offering his sub to Tony like a gift, "Rumiko Fujikawa."

"Any relation to the Kenjiro Fujikawa?" Tony says in a surprised tone, looking at the man as he asks, "Always mixing business and pleasure, Obie."

"Her father actually, and it's a mutually beneficial relationship," Obadiah says, smiling down at the woman, "Rumiko is every bit as smart as she is pretty. Business school, then law. Valedictorian. Very self-sufficient. It certainly does help her father is a very reputable business man himself and is interested in a partnership with SI."

Tony gives the man a tight smile, and Peter senses he's upset. "Careful, she may outsmart you. I know how you're easily blinded-sided by a pretty sub."

"I only surround myself with the best, my boy. Rumiko is one of them," Obadiah answers brusquely, and leans down to whisper in her ear and she nods, walking towards the limousine that is parked nearby. "Let's have dinner, all four of us."

"Obie, I'm not-"

"Remember that deal I told you about last week? Ms. Fujikawa here can tell you all about it," Obadiah entices, "she's working on the legal acquisition for the Jericho project.”

"Great, you handle it then," Tony replies seamlessly, and Peter inwardly is deeply relieved. He definitely is underdressed and doesn't like the vibes he is feeling from the other dom. Tony wraps a possessive arm around him, pulling him close, as if sensing the boy's nerves. Happy comes down the stairs, bags in each arm and tells Tony the car would be here arriving shortly.

"Isn't that the big project you've been working on for weeks?" Peter asks quietly once they're out of ear shot and walking away.

"First rule of running a business is that when you're in charge, act like it and you do whatever you want," Tony replies evenly, "besides, I seem to remember us agreeing to create a certain scene from earlier and filming it, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiiiiiinally got a new laptop ^-^


End file.
